fishwranglerfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Flying Penguin
Collectible #2: How do I get the 2nd collectible of each set? You have a 33% chance of getting it when you do the "give catches" option, all others will not work. Option 3 How many fish did the penguin take from you after he accepts? -- Hyperchao 06:14, 20 March 2009 (UTC) :They generally take 2 fish, although there's a message (Red Box above the FW logo) that stays there until you've caught your 3rd fish. :The penguin doesn't seem to take fish from crew trips. :MarcD 07:53, 20 March 2009 (UTC) ::The penguin is only active in SD. If you travel away he will be back waiting when you come back. There is a reported reset time (12 am?) when he goes away even if not being fed. So if the penguin appears, ::and is hungry close to this time it may be beneficial to go back to GB for a few hours and let the penguin disappear. ::Jayberwock ::The penguin just only took 1 fish from me. Strange. ::MarcD 11:06, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::When fish are taken, do you lose both points and gold? Or just the gold? How about the goodness/evilness? ::--Hyperchao 18:27, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :::You don't get any points, gold or g/e points, and the fish does not get counted in your catches. Not sure if you get the streak bonuses or crew bonus. --Jayberwock 18:32, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::::The Penguin just took 3 fish. I feel the pain, but at the same time think that the 3 fish takeaway is in part to the 1 fish eaten on the previous day, bringing the average to 2 fish per day. MarcD 15:51, 26 March 2009 (UTC) --Anon addition- You do get a crew bonus, but your pole does not level, its like your cast was a "wiff" instead of an actual catch. Acte14 03:03, April 28, 2010 (UTC)In my experience, if you get alot of "misses" while the penguin's waiting, all of a sudden he goes away... idk if this is common, as usually when you get the last fish he wants, a green message appears at the end of the "nice catch! ...." instead of a red one. When i get enough misses/fish so little that about 2 to 3 hours pass after the penguin encounter, he just disappears. Option 4 If using the flame/nitrogen, it may be possible to get a collectible (flight goggles). Anyone confirm and have the message? --Jayberwock 18:30, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :I've seen it on someone's profile so it's confirmed, but I don't have access to the message. I'm waiting for the pole upgrade to try flaming it again because I'm trying to get my evil up. --Hyperchao 05:58, 26 March 2009 (UTC) ::I just successfully flamed the penguin and didn't get the goggles. Either it is not given every time or it is obtained in some other way. --Hyperchao 17:12, 30 March 2009 (UTC) :::No luck after buying the Flame Upgrade either. Anyone have other theories? Or confirmation from someone else who has them? --Hyperchao 00:38, 3 April 2009 (UTC) ::::Yesterday I read on the boards that someone who has chosen to stand still (Option 1) received the googles. So it doesn't seem to be related to option 4. --Ajm1980 10:48, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Penguin Collectibles There is no collectible page yet (?) so just pasting this info from Joe here for now. -- janne: i'm still testing collectibles.. it's easier to test on 1,000 avid users.. than 50k users of all sorts.. but anyways, here's some detials to changes to those who care: - the extremely rare enemy collectibles (#3/3): only received when using your poles special feature (spray/flame, etc) - the second collectible: only when giving your catches. - the first: anything. also, these are just "enemy collectibles". quests are going to be entirely different. quest collectibles will belong to a group (example: oak branch dishes), and each quest requires specific fish to be caught, in order to create the dish for earl's wifes bessies new bar & grill restaurant shack. - when you complete the quest, you'll receive the "collectible", which will be an image of the dish. i'll be posting more official details on this later though. oh, also.. i've increased the # of times you'll spot the ice level enemies. -- Nitrogen text :“The penguin is near the nitrogen...” (refresh in 4 seconds) --Shad0 03:53, October 28, 2010 (UTC) If you click too soon: :“The penguin is coolin off in my wild spray of nitrogen...” (refresh in 4 seconds) --Shad0 19:47, November 12, 2010 (UTC)